Justice through Vengeance
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: He was a good cop as well as a family man, with a loving wife and child. But when crime syndicate takes away everything he loves, his world changes as well as he. Now he sees morality in black and white with shades of grey in between.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

**WARNING: Rated M for violence, gore, language, and sexual smut. If you find this insulting or disgusting please leave NOW! You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Justice to Vengeance**

A peaceful quiet night in San Francisco, with stars sparkling in the night. Or at least it would be peaceful if not for the loud siren sounds of police cars roaring down a highway in pursuit of a criminal driving a black car to escape. One cop car in the lead had two of the best cops. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd and Jackson Overland Frost. Jack was driving and Hiccup had the radio talkie in his hand.

"HQ we're in pursuit of the criminal Alameda Slim!" Hiccup hollered into the radio.

" Don't lose sight of him! Push him into corner!" Called a Russian accent. That would be Chief Nicholas St. North. Head of the police department.

"10/4! Copy that!" Jack hollered. Hiccup put down the speaker. "You think he'll get far?" Jack smiled.

"Are you kidding? We just drove 2 miles across town and he still can't shake us." Hiccup laughed.

Now most would wonder who is Alameda Slim?

**Name:** Alameda Slim

**Occupation:** Real estate dealer, and arms smuggler. A retired opera singer.

**Crime:** Smuggling weapons for profit in order to attain real estate for himself.

Apparently Alameda Slim used to be a very popular opera singer in his youth. His voice would in tune everyone in a soothing trance, as if by magic. But just as his musical career started to fly, musical tastes changed. Suddenly it was now about Rock, Rap, and Heavy Metal. Slim thought those kinds of music were an abomination and were an insult to music. So he turned to a life of crime. Smuggling weapons and using them against famous pop stars. He took their money and their land. Sending a message that if anyone doesn't like his music, then they're already dead.

This time Slim's days were numbered as he was caught in a smuggling exchange and is now on the run to escape. Unfortunately the cops were hot on his tail. Panicking and desperate to escape he took a left turn, but was a bad choice because it was a dead-end.

"SHIT!" He screamed. He crashed and collided with a dumpster. Garbage flung everywhere.

The cop cars arrived and blocked the exit. All of them got out took position and aimed their guns.

"It's all over Slim! Come out with your hands up!" Hiccup shouted.

Jack walked over slowly over to Slim's wrecked car, gun in hand. He peers through the window and sees slim all bloodied and beat'n up. He breathed heavily. Jack opened the car door smirking at Slim.

"Ah gee. Rough night, huh?" Jack smirked. Slim glared.

"Oh fuck off!" Slim spat.

"Ok come on." Jack grabbed Slim. Hiccup run over to help.

"Here let help." Hiccup grabbed Slim. They both pulled Slim out of the car. "Shit, this bastard is heavy."

"Oh fuck you, shit head!" Slim growled. Jack and Hiccup just laughed. They both pushed him on the ground and handcuff him.

"Alameda Slim, you're under arrest for multiple murders and homicides, and the action in smuggling weapons." Jack announced.

"Up you go." Hiccup said as they pulled him up.

"How do you plea?" Jack asked

"If I say not guilty you would 'say that's cut'" Slim glared

"Hard to believe a good singer like you turned into such a slimy bastard." Hiccup wondered

"Well maybe they just didn't like his singing." Jack joked.

"My singing?" Slim growled. That pissed off Slim to no end. He turned to Jack glaring at him. "Song birds sing. Pop stars sing, little itty bitty snot nosed children sing! I yodel! And yodeling is an ART!" He shouted. But he soon made a face of pain. And everyone saw why. Jack kicked him in the crotch.

"Obviously you never went or graduated school." Jack smirked. Everybody laughed. Jack was obviously was the comedian of the department. Slim was put into a cop car and transferred to jail.

* * *

Back at the department everyone cheered for Jack and Hiccup.

"Good going there, mates!" Aster patted their backs.

"You both kicked ass!" Thiana cheered.

Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs all gathered around Hiccup for a group hug. North walked up to the two officers hugging the two.

"You both did a spectacular job." He smiled. "And as a special reward for your efforts I'm promoting both of you!" He bellowed. Everyone cheered. Both Jack and Hiccup were surprised and very proud.

"We did it buddy." Jack said.

"Yeah, we sure did." Hiccup answered.

The party went on for awhile. Jack and Hiccup sat with their drinks talking about their personal lives.

"So Jack, how's Elisa doing?" Hiccup asked. **(Not Elsa. Don't worry she'll appear in Chapter 2.)**

"Oh she's great. My daughter, Snow is making good friends in pre-school." Jack smiled.

"Good. Because I don't want my best bud in one of those awful shitholes." Hiccup joked.

"Okay, Hiccup. No offence bud you're terrible with the jokes." Jack smirked.

"Oh of course. I wouldn't want to insult the master comedian." Hiccup dramatically acted. They both laughed.

"No that was a good one." Jack chuckled. "How about you, how's your girlfriend Astrid?"

"She's wonderful." Hiccup smiled. "She actually wants to quit the police business and settle down with me."

"That's great. Did you finally manage to propose to her?" Jack smiled.

"Eh… I uh… no not yet." Hiccup frowned.

"Oh come on buddy." Jack scoffed. "She loves you and you love her. Take the chance to be with her, like I did."

"That's the thing. I don't know if I'm ready for us or if she even wants it." Hiccup explained.

"Listen. Either you do or you don't. Take this chance or you'll never get another." Jack encouraged him. Hiccup thought long and hard. Then he made a determined face. He had decided.

"You're right." He stood up. "It's now or never." He walked over to her in her office.

Jack looked at them from a distance. The two talked and laughed. They really enjoy each other. Jack couldn't hear anything from the sound proof glass but he didn't need to.

"They're talking. They're talking." Jack said as he predicts every move and gesture that Hiccup makes. "He's hinting it to her. She's confused now. He explains. She's starting to understand. Now she's getting all wide eyed awe. He's getting on one knee. He pops the question aaaaannnnnnddd…"

Astrid jumps and cheers for joy as she hugs Hiccup. No one could hear anything but the movements seem to explain it all. Jack felt proud for Hiccup. The two are going to get married.

"Atta boy Hic." Jack smirked.

* * *

It was 8:52 PM when Jack got home to his cozy little house. He drove his car in the drive way and made his way to the door. He unlocks the door with his key and walks inside.

"Daddy!" A little blonde haired girl runs over to Jack. Her name is Snow

"Hey their little angel." Jack bends down to meet her. Snow grabs him in a hug. "How was school today?" He said lifting her up.

"Fun!" She giggled.

"Hey honey!" A gorgeous long blonde haired women walks in. She's Elisa, Jack's wife. They both kissed each other.

"Hey babe." Jack smiled.

"Eww, Mommy and Daddy kissed." Snow giggled.

"Oh really?" Jack smirked. They both turned to their daughter.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Snow got scared.

"Hold still!" Elisa smiled. They both kissed their daughter's cheeks.

"Eww yuck!" She giggled. They all laughed together.

"Airplane ride!" Jack announced. He held her up and flew her to her room.

"Weeeeeeee!" Snow giggled.

"Next stop, bedtime!" He announced. He carried Snow to her room. The two laughing and playing. "We're here people and we're- oh! Oh no! We're gonna make a crash landing!" He playfully drove her in her bed. "CRASH!"

"CRASH! CRASH!" He giggled. Jack tickled her and she laughed wildly. They both finally settled down from all the excitement.

"Alright sweetie, time to get some shut eye." Jack kissed her forehead. He got up to the light switch. "Goodnight Snowflake." He smiled.

"Goodnight daddy. Love you." She smiled widely.

"I love you too snowflake." He turned off the lights and went to his room.

He walked inside the bedroom. The room itself had a king sized bed, two dressers with lamps, on them are pictures. From when he dated Elisa, the day he married her, and Snow's first birthday. He took off his uniform shirt revealing his chiseled chest. He was about to change into his comfy cloths when two soft, gentle hands and arms slowly wrapped around him from behind. Jack stopped and smiled. He knew who it was. He turned and shared a kiss with Elisa. They enjoy the tender moment until Elisa broke off.

"I heard what happened on the news." She smiled. She kissed him again. "Congratulation." She moaned a whisper. "I think you deserve an award." She smirked.

"Oh really. And here I thought this kiss is my reward." He softly chuckled. "I suppose that's the appetizer." He smirked.

"Want the main course?" She kissed him again. She didn't even need to ask.

They shared another kiss together. During their transition Jack slowly lifted Elisa's shirt. She broke off and took it off herself revealing her black bra. Jack then undid her shorts letting them drop to the floor, revealing her black panties. The resumed kissing each other.

Again in their kissing transition Jack slowly undid her bra, letting it fall to the floor. He stared into her adoring eyes.

"You're beautiful Elisa." He whispered kissing her neck.

"Oh thank you, Jack." She moaned.

He kissed from her neck to her right breast. Kissing and licking tenderly. This caused a soft moan to escape Elisa. The sensation felt so good, she held on the Jack's head. Jack then moved to her curved belly, kissing tenderly against it. He stared at her panties and then up to her, smiling. He pulled down her panties to reveal her clitoris. He kissed in between her legs. She let out a moan.

"Oh yes. Right there." She moaned. She gripped her hands on his smooth hair. He broke off and stood up to kiss his wife on the lips.

He laid her down on the bed, kissing her tenderly, he moved his hands down her smooth naked body down to in between her legs. He rubbed his fingers slowly around her erected clitoris. Moving them slowly back and forth. Elisa moaned from the sheer pleasure.

"J-Jack… I'm gonna…" But no sooner was she about to say it she moaned louder from her orgasm. She breathed heavily. Jack looked down and smirked.

"Wow. You are so wet." He teased.

"You're amazing, Jack." She whispered. Jack then felt her hand in between his legs. He now realizes that he has an erection. Elisa flips Jack over on his back letting her be the one top. "But I think it's my turn to pleasure you." She smirked.

Jack lay back smiling, while Elisa undid his buckle and pants. She pulled them off revealing his erected length. Elisa gasped but went back to a smile.

"Wow. It's big already." She slowly rubbed her hand on his erection. He let out a quiet groan. She could tell he was enjoying it. She giggled at his reaction. She then started licking his erection slow and steady. She then moved on to sucking it. Moving up and down, moaning all the way, and enjoying the sweet taste. Jack groaned in pleasure. "I think I pleasured you long enough." She smirked at him. She then moved herself on top of him. "I think we should pleasure each other."

"Anything for you, my queen." He smiled. She leaned back to kiss him again.

She broke off and slowly inserted his erected length into her clitoris. She let out a mid loud moan. She motioned up and down, moaning with each movement. The length and width felt so amazing the more she moved.

"Whoa you're so tight." Jack groaned in pleasure.

"Oh my god. This feels so good." Moaned Elisa. Jack then sat up and kissed her while she moved. There kiss was tender and rough and the same time. They broke off and Elisa hugged Jack good and tight, breathing heavily and fast. Jack kissed her neck while moving up and down.

"Elisa." Jack groaned. "I'm about to-."

"Do it, Jack!" She moaned loud. "Inside of me, please!"

They kept up their pace until Jack let out a quick loud groan. Elisa let out a squealing moan, feeling flow of his warm release coursing through inside her. She quivered and breathed heavily while resting her head on Jack's shoulder. She was exhausted.

Jack held on to her and lay back slowly and laid next to her as he pulled up a cover over them. Feeling exhausted she stared happily at her husband.

"I love you, my queen." Jack whispered.

"I love you too." She breathed quietly. She then fell happily to sleep. Jack lay back staring at the ceiling. He loved his family so much.

* * *

The next day was busy as usual at the department. Jack was sitting at his computer looking at criminal files, checking and re-checking them just to be sure he filed them correctly.

"Okay we seem to be good here." He smiled. But then Hiccup ran in with the paper. He looked spooked.

"Guy! Guys! Come here take a look at this!" He called out everyone took one look at the heafdline and were all struck with disbelief.

"Slim got set free!?" Thiana shouted.

"Yeah! Someone vouched for him! Some dumbass vouched for this son of bitch!" Hiccup explained.

"What!? Who the Fuck is that retarted to let out a shit head like Slim!?" Aster cursed.

"I don't know. It doesn't say." Hiccup said.

"This is such bullshit." Jack complained.

"I know, right?" Hiccup agreed.

"We'll have to investigate who vouched for him." North said. "People, I'm counting in you! Let's find these sons of bitches!"

Everyone agreed. Without hesitation they all got to work. Jack and Hiccup were now determined to find out who let out Slim.

After hours and hours of searching they had nothing. This was tough to crack. It was already late at night and everyone was tired and exhausted.

"Ok everyone! Let's call it a night!" North finally gave in. "We'll resume tomorrow."

Jack and Hiccup walked to the door and said their goodbyes.

"See you tomorrow, Hic." Jack called.

"Yeah have a goodnight." Hiccup waved.

Jack got into his police car and drove off to home.

* * *

Jack pulled over to the driveway and made his way to the door. That is until he was assaulted by a group of thugs. It took him by surprise. They all grounded him on the front lawn.

"What the hell's going on here!? You are you people!?" Jack shouted. He soon got his answer.

"So this is the police officer Jack Frost who caught one of my associates, Alameda Slim." Said an English accent voice. "I must say, you're lot younger than I was lead on." In front of him was a tall dark over coated man in slick black hair.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be!?" Jack struggled to get free.

"My real name is confidential. But friends call me Pitch Black. Nice to make you acquaintance." He smirked.

The men pulled him up in an arm lock. "Look what exactly is it that you want?"

"Do you realize how you almost jeopardized my entire operation?" He glared at him. Then he punched him hard in the stomach. "Luckily you cops are too stupid to for own good."

"Wait a minute. You! You vouched for him! He was working for you!" Jack was in awe struck realization.

"Well smart Sherlock." Pitch insulted. "But I don't think you'll be needing to know anymore than that."

He snapped his fingers signaling the men to open Jack's front door. Jack was now in wide eyed terror. His wife and daughter chained up.

"Jack!" Elisa screamed.

"Daddy!" Snow cried.

"Elisa! Snow!" Jack then turned to Pitch with rage in his eyes. "You son of a bitch! Why did you have to get them involved!? Leave them out of this!" He shouted.

"You got them involved. Not me." Pitch smirked. Thinking he was so smart. In truth Pitch did get them involved. "And this is the result of their involvement."

Pitched snapped his figures again to the men. This time they opened fire machine guns on them. The two of them screamed in horror, but their screams were silenced in death.

"NO!" Jack shouted as he watched in horror. The men didn't even stop after they were shot to death. They just kept on firing at their already dead bodies. Finally they stopped. Jack was streaming with tears and disbelief.

"Don't worry. You'll joining them soon enough." Pitch shot at him. Jack groaned in pain from the bullet shot. The men let him go as he dropped. "Burn it up." He ordered.

Jack in his crippled stated watched Pitch's men throw gasoline at his house and lit it up setting it on fire. Jack watched in horror seeing his house and his dead family burning. Then finally his eyes shut.

"What should we do about him boss?" One of the henchmen asked.

"He's dead. I shot him remember?" Pitch laughed. However unbeknownst to him, Jack was going live. Pitch was cocky and arrogant. He should have finished the job then and there.

* * *

Jack's eyes suddenly flickered open as he jolted up. He looked around at his surroundings. He is in the hospital. However one question flooded his mind; Why was he alive?

"Easy now, lad." Said a Russian accent. Jack turned and saw it was North. "You were close to death's door. Luckily the paramedics got that bullet out of you."

"Chief." Jack breathed.

"Rest now Jack. I gonna have the department go through an investigation on who did all this!" North said determined. "I'll give you time off to recover."

"What about my family? My wife? My daughter?" Then Jack remembered. EVERYTHING. He then broke into tears.

"Jack… I'm so sorry." North frowned in sadness. Jack kept on crying and North stayed with him. He didn't want to leave one of his best officers in this state.

After awhile Jack calmed down. "P-Pitch…"

"What?" North wondered.

"Pitch Black. He…"

"Did you say Pitch Black?"

"He… He… Killed them…"

North eyes have widened. This was a big clue to finding out who did it. Yet he couldn't help but feel like he heard that name before. But it was a start.

"Jack! I promise you! We will find him and bring him to Justice!" North assured him. But Jack wasn't the same anymore.

* * *

Jack just stood on his old front lawn. Looking at his burned down house in his depressed state. He slowly walked over. He reached the entrance of his old home looking down at where his family was being held hostage. He fell to his knees sobbing.

"I'm sorry." We whispered. "I'm so sorry."

He felt alone and broken. He then stared at some ashes. He recognized these ashes. The ashes of burned human tissue. The memory if that horrible night flooded his mind. Then suddenly all the sorrow and loss changed to Hatred and Rage. His eyes glared these things, as he took all the ashes of his wife and daughter and rubbed it all over his hair.

And on that day he would become one of the most ruthless cops in San Francisco. Seeing morality in black and white with shades of grey in between. He swore eternal vengeance against Pitch and the lawless. His hair now white. The new Jack Frost had been born.

* * *

**And there we have it! Chapter 1! I think I did and ok job on this, but I want you people to be the judge of it.**

**Note: I know ashes can't be permanent and can be washed off, but gotta start somewhere.**

**Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

**WARNING: Rated M for violence, gore, language, and sexual smut. If you find this insulting or disgusting please leave NOW! You have been warned.**

**Also to****PrincessofMyth, Thank you for the suggestion but I don't think making Elsa Pitch's wife or girlfriend would leave a very good taste. However I won't abandon that idea. I have an idea for a character that Pitch send to keep an eye on Jack later on in future chapters. Once again Thank you for the suggestion. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Transfer**

The doors open up and in comes a well dressed woman with blonde hair braided into a ponytail. She walks in the department looking at her surroundings. As usual the department was busy. Looking at files of criminals and cases. She then notices Hiccup.

"Um, excuse me." She called.

"Yes ma'am how can I help you?" Hiccup response.

"Yeah hi, I'm the transfer, so I need to know where I can find chief officer North." She explained.

"Sure thing. Just follow me." She follows Hiccup all the way to North's office. Hiccup opened the door to see North was working hard on files and talking on the phone at the same time. "Chief! The transfer is here."

"Ah I see, give me a minute." North turned to the phone. "Yes, understood. Thank you." He hangs up the phone. "Please have a seat." She complies. "I'm Nicholas St. North."

"Elsa Winters." They both shake hands. "I'm a detective that was asked to help you with the Pitch Black case."

"Yes. We've been on this case for a whole month now." North looked frustrated.

"Well luckily my department sent me to help. I'll do what I can." Elsa smiled.

"Thank you Miss Winters." North nodded. The door suddenly opened. Aster came in.

"Chief! We got a problem, mate! A hostage situation!" He breathed heavily.

"Where!?" North demanded.

"The History Museum!"

"I want all men stationed at each part of the museum!" North directed.

"Already did sir. Thought I should tell you myself."

"Good." North nodded.

"There's just one problem."

"And what's that?"

"Jack. He's on his way there now."

North's eye widened and then he face palmed himself. He knew what was going to happen. Elsa on the other hand was surprised.

"Jack? As in Jack Frost? The best cop in San Francisco? I've always wanted to meet him." She smiled.

"Yes well, the old Jack you would but the new I don't think so." North grumbled to himself.

"What do you mean?" Elsa was confused. She of course was not quite up to date about the resent events that have been happening around county.

"Trust me. You don't wanna know." North advised her.

"Alright then. I'm off then." Elsa stood up.

"To where?" North asked.

"Where do you think?" She dashed out. North eyes suddenly widened open when he realized where she was going.

"Aw crap."

* * *

Elsa was driving her way to crime scene and at full speed. She had her sirens on and lights on to warn in coming traffic to move aside. About ten minutes later she arrived on the scene. The entire premise was loaded with cops trying to find a way in. She jumped out and ran to the scene. Hiccup was already there before her.

"Officer Hiccup!" She called.

"Detective Elsa? Might I ask what you are doing here?"

"Thought you might need help in case of an investigation. Better sorry right?"

"Good point. Okay follow me," Hiccup led her to the premise.

"So what's the situation?" She asks

"Well believe it or not, this entire museum was overrun by mobsters. They're after all the of the artifacts and are keeping innocent by standers hostage." He explained.

"But why go to such extremes? If they're trying to steal this should they do it in a more quiet manner?" She asked confused.

"I guess silent thievery is last month's news to them. Their movement is more aggressive in this new direct approach. They made the negotiation that they want all the artifacts, which are worth a fortune in anyone's eyes, if we intervene they said they'll kill all the hostages." Then he points to a young women dead. "They weren't kidding. They shot her and threw her down the roof. Poor thing. Those bastards have us by a rope."

"Is there any way we can get in quietly?" Elsa felt nervous.

"I checked all the openings and possibilities. These guys have every single part of the building covered." Hiccup was frustrated. Everyone then heard the sound of a mega phone.

"Listen up you shits! This is your final warning! Stay out of our way and let us transport the goods or these fucktards will have bullets for lunch!"

Hiccup got really anxious. "Damn it! We have to hurry!"

"Hiccup!" Called an officer.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Good news and bad news."

"Give me the good news." He ordered.

"It's also the bad news."

"What do you me-." He cut himself off when he realized. "Oh no, don't tell me."

"Yep." He pointed and there was a cop car roaring fast. Darting it's way to the entrance.

"Everybody move!" Hiccup shouted. Everyone didn't hesitate or second guess that moved right out of the way. The cop car charged right at the entrance of the museum. Two of the mobster guards see the cop car and wide eye with shock.

"What the fu-." Those were their last words before the entrance and a car had killed them. Elsa stood there shocked and confused.

"What the hell just happened!?" She demanded.

"Look." Hiccup sighed.

Elsa turned her head to see none other than Jack Frost. She couldn't believe her eyes. The professional cop was there. However something was different, besides the white hair. His face looked cold and dark. He walked in the museum.

"Hey wait!" She called. It was too dangerous and risking to go in.

"Don't bother going after him." Hiccup sighed.

"What!? But there are hostages in there! Plus he's out numbered!" She panicked.

"Just wait for it." Hiccup face palmed himself.

* * *

Inside the museum hell was brewing. Jack just casually walked as he shot his guns at the mobsters, killing them. One by one he kills them and the hostages don't hesitate to run and escape. Every turn Jack shot and killed every mobster, without remorse. He was one man army shooting down any criminal that ever appeared or attempts to kill him. He didn't let any the innocent get killed.

* * *

Outside the cops were surprised to see the hostages storming out of the building. They instantly ran up to them and lead them to safety.

"What the?" Elsa stared in disbelief.

"Get the paramedics!" Hiccup ordered. "The only good thing about Jack is that he's expert marksman and a one man army."

* * *

Jack killed every single mobster one by one. There was just one mobster left. The leader. And jack has an idea where to find him. The main room. The manager's office. Jack kicks down the door with ferociousness. There was the manager being held hostage by none other than Alameda slim.

"You!" He snarled. Jack, with his cold emotionless look, walks closer to Slim. Slim holds his gun up at the manager. "Take another step, and he'll get bullet for brains." But Jack put his gun up and kept on walking towards him. "What are you, deaf? I said to-." His words were interrupted by the sound of Jack's gun. It hit Slim right in the shoulder. He falls to the ground screaming in agony. The manager runs off.

"Thank you!" Was all he said when he ran out.

Jack looked down at slim his face cold but his eyes burning with hate and rage. Slim pants heavily. "What the fuck is with you!?" He shouted.

"Shut. Up." Jack kicks him in the back basically breaking it. Then he kneels down and punches Slim several times, leaving cuts and bruises.

"Stop! Please." He breathes. "I give up. I surrender, okay? You can arrest me." But Jack wasn't going to give Slim the satisfaction. He pointed his gun at Slims broken body. Slim's fear starts to rise. "Are you crazy? I said I surrender."

"Men. Men get arrested. I don't see a man. I see a wild ravenous animal that needs to be put down." And with that Jack shot him. Slim was lifeless. Dead. Jack just walked away.

* * *

Outside all the hostages were being looked over. Jack walked outside seeing Hiccup approach him.

"Uh, hey, Jack." He greeted.

"Hey Hic." Jack mumbled.

"So… Catch any bad guys." He awkwardly let out a weak laugh. But it died down. "Ah, who am I kidding. You've always said I was terrible at jokes." He sighed.

"Let's go, Hic." Jack walked off back to the car. Elsa watched feeling confused.

* * *

Back at the department Jack looked over the files of Pitch's men. He crossed out Slim. "That's one down." He whispered to himself. Over the past month Jack had used Police Brutality to put the lawless in their place. Robbery; he would beat them senselessly. Kidnapping; He would kill them fast. Murder; He would kill them nice and slow. In the old days Jack was like a hero and everyone would say a friendly 'hi.' But now people are too afraid to even look at him because of the things he does. On the plus side the crime rate was dropping, but on the down side people were only afraid to get on the bad side of Jack Frost.

"Jack." He turns to see North. "I would like to introduce to you your newest partner. Detective Elsa Winters."

"Um, hello there Officer Frost. Detective Winters at your service." They both shook hands.

"Like wise." He mumbled.

"So… I let you all get acquainted." North said and then went back to his office.

"Have a seat." He offered. She complied. "Anything I can do? Get you?"

"Oh no thank you. Thanks anyway." There was moment of awkward silence. "Um Mr. Frost?"

"Yeah?"

"I took a look at these files about today's recent event." She gently placed a pile of files on his desk. "Why did you kill them?"

There was moment of silence when Jack said one sentence that answered her question. "Justice through Vengeance."

"I beg your pardon. How is killing supposed to solve any of the crime here in San Francisco?" Elsa asks. "What you are doing is no sort than cold blooded murder."

"To fight fire, you use water. To cut down trees you use a saw." He explained. He turned to his watch 7:55 PM. "Closing time. I'll see you tomorrow. We'll discus more later." He get's and heads out the door to go home.

"Wait." She said. Jack stops to look at her. "I just don't understand why you do all this. Isn't what you're doing going against the law?" Elsa asks.

"The law is not law." He said. "I'm the law."

* * *

**Chapter 2 Complete! And so it begins. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

**WARNING: Rated M for violence, gore, language, and sexual smut. If you find this insulting or disgusting please leave NOW! You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Crime Lords and Neighbors**

Somewhere in an undisclosed location was gathering place for all mobsters and gangers. They spend most of their time playing games, gambling, drinking, and flirting. Of course there's prostitution involved where the guys pick a girl to have sexual intercourse. The boys enjoy it, the girls enjoy it, it was lawless paradise. And the man in charge of this unknown place was Pitch Black himself. But of course in his office he was in a bad mood.

"I don't believe this!" He slammed his hand on his desk. "First I find out Jack Frost is still alive and now he's killed one of my connections!" He was clearly angry and anxious at the same time. "How did he manage to survive!? Or for that matter why would kill Slim!? I thought cops weren't allowed to kill unless in a life or death situation or ordered to!"

All the rest of his henchmen all knew the answer to that. Pitch was too cocky and didn't finish the job properly. But none of them wanted to say it because they all like to have clean lungs and beating hearts by the end of the day.

"There's no doubt he'll be a monkey retch in our operation." He pondered. "We need to deal with him, fast and quiet like."

"I'll do it." Said a suave voice. In comes Gaston Campbell.

"You? No offense Gaston, but you're too blunt and straight forward." Pitch said.

"Oh I have my ways." He smirked. There was a moment of silence before Pitch came to a decision.

"Very well." He responded. "But if you screw this up you will be replaced." He warned. Gaston only nodded and smirked as we left.

* * *

It was late at night when Elsa got back home from the department office. She pulled her car in the driveway and just sat back in her seat thinking about meeting Jack Frost. He wasn't all she'd expect him to be. She finally got out of the car and walked over to the front door.

"I'm home!" She called as she entered.

"Hey, Hey!" Called another voice. Elsa's sister, Anna Winters. She calls from the kitchen making hot chocolate. "So how was your first day being a transfer?"

"It was okay for a good start." Elsa sighed as she collapse on the couch. "But got kind of gloomy."

"Gloomy? How so?" Anna asks. She walks in giving her sister her cup.

"Well I had the pleasure of meeting Jack Frost." She began.

"Jack Frost? As in the cop who went from using the good cop routine to the bad cop routine?" Anna asks

"Yep." She said.

"How did that fair up?"

Elsa wondered. "His eyes were like lifeless but had hate and anger. His face kind of explained it all."

"Is he like the Punisher, the Ghost Rider, or Dare Devil from Marvel Comics?" Anna asks.

"More like Mr. Freeze from DC's Comics Batman." Elsa suggested. Both were real big fans of Batman, but this was not the time to think on that.

"Well I can understand why." Anna said. "He lost his family."

"He lost his family?" Elsa asked in wide eyed shock.

Anna scoffed. "Elsa, it was all over the news. You really need to watch the news more often."

Elsa blushed bright red. Anna was right. But how could you blame her, Elsa spent most of her time working on cases and criminal files. Anna went into the kitchen, then came back the last month's news paper.

"Read this." Anna insisted. Elsa looks at the paper and gasps in shock with her widen with disbelief.

"_Tragic loss turns Good cop Bad_" She read. It explained everything about what happened to Jack's Family. The department described to the media that it was the handy work of a man named Pitch Black. Elsa couldn't believe what she was reading. "I-I had no idea."

" Yeah. Can't blame him though. Still, the entirety of San Francisco is now afraid of him." Anna explained. "You know now that I think about it he's of like us. You know-."

"Yeah, I know." Elsa cut her off and sighed. She knew what she was talking about. Their parents were both brilliant. Edgar Winters was a layer and Alicia Summers was a detective. Both died in a car accident. Elsa wanted to walk in their footsteps because she looked up to them. She was determined to help support Anna.

"Oh I'm sorry Elsa." Anna said. "Let's not think on the past. Come on let's have dinner!" She smiled.

"Yeah you're right." Elsa smiled. But before they entered the kitchen they heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it!" Anna said. She ran over to the door opening it to find a blonde bulk man. "Oh Kristoff, hey." She smiled and greeted.

"Hi." He greeted back. Kristoff is the Winter sister's neighbor right next door.

"Let me guess." She giggled. "They went to your yard to play with Sven again."

"Yep." He smiled. He stepped back to reveal to dogs. A Volpino Italaino and a Kuvasz. The small one is Olaf and the big one is Marshmallow.

"Olaf. Marshmallow. You two can't stop being naughty, can't you? Can you?" She playfully ruffled their faces. Their tails waging. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why they keep going over your yard."

"Don't worry. I don't mind. They're not doing anything to damage my property. Besides Seven doesn't mind the company. He likes playing with the two." Kristoff shrugged it off. They both said their goodbyes as Anna returned to the kitchen.

"Olaf and Marshmallow went snooping in Kristoff's yard again?" Elsa smiled.

"Yep." She giggled. "They only play with Sven." She turned the two dogs. "You guys are just too naughty. Aren't you?" She playfully ruffled their heads.

"What are we gonna do with you two?" Elsa giggled.

* * *

After dinner Elsa decided to work on her files for awhile then watch a movie after that. Anna, on the other hand, would go on dating sites and find someone to interact with. So far she has had no luck.

"Are you still doing those dating sites, Anna?" Elsa peered.

"Oh you know me." She responded.

"Anna, these dating sites are like Facebook and those reality TV Shows put together." Elsa said. "Don't you think you ought to go out and socialize?"

"Elsa you know how awkward I get when I'm talking to random strangers."

"Oh I don't know, you and Kristoff get along just nicely." Elsa smiled.

"Did you forget the first day he moved here? I complimented that his movie boxes were nice." Anna explained. "That was embarrassing."

"Yeah, but you two became good friends in no time." She reminded her.

"Well anyway I'm gonna keep on trying." She smiled.

"Good luck with that." She giggled. "Just be careful okay. Some of those sites have perverts that only want to date you to have sex." She warned.

"Oh really." She smirked. "I'll bet any guy would want this body." She started to do a seductive sexy dance.

"Anna!" Elsa playfully scoffed. "You know better!"

But Anna didn't stop. She enjoyed driving Elsa crazy. Elsa just laughed and went up stairs to her room to study those files.

"Aww leaving already?" She playfully moaned. "Can't stand my hot sexy body?" Elsa only just laughed.

However Anna suddenly got herself too excited. "Oh-Oh my." She breathed heavily. Without hesitation and without thinking she stripped herself down. Completely naked she started to play with herself. Breathing and moaning. It wasn't loud enough for Elsa to hear, luckily though. She then got a video recorder hooked up to her computer and recorded herself playing with her clitoris. "This… ought to… get the boys… to date me…" She said on each breathe. She moaned the more she played with her body.

* * *

Kristoff was in the kitchen washing the dishes. His attention was suddenly drawn the window he was standing in front of. Right next door through the other window he saw Anna. Completely naked and playing with herself.

"Whoa." He whispered to himself. He was in complete awe and shock. The light in his house was dim so she didn't notice him accidentally watching her. He started to breathe heavily a little. He had to admit she was beautiful when she's dolled up, but sexy when she has nothing on. Suddenly there was a slight thud from bellow the cabinet doors. "OW!" He said bending down in pain. He saw the reason why from his sudden tight pants. He has an erection just from watching Anna playing with herself. How can you blame him? Still very typical though. "Oh boy." He panicked. He decides to go sit in his living room and watch some TV. 'Appropriate content.' Was the first thing he thought of when he reached for the remote.

* * *

"Oh my god." Anna whispered a moan to herself. "I'm gonna- AAHHHH!" No sooner had she finished she reached her climax of her orgasm. She breathed slowly but heavily. She wore herself out and smiled. "I can't wait to meet that one perfect guy. I want him to the first to fuck me good." Little did she know she would come to regret those words before meeting her 'perfect guy.'

* * *

Jack sits on the edge of his bed, looking through his iPhone of criminal files of the people he wonders who he'll kill next. Thankfully for insurance he was able to afford a new house. Not that it made much difference in Jack's life. The image of Pitch Black flashed in his mind. The hate and rage coursed through his blood.

"The way you took everything me, I do the same you." He hissed. "But I'll save you for last."

* * *

**Chapter 3 Complete! Wow! Never knew Anna had it in her. Good thing Kristoff is a gentleman or he would have destroyed himself. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

**WARNING: Rated M for violence, gore, language, and sexual smut. If you find this insulting or disgusting please leave NOW! You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: RAGE!**

Somewhere on the road the loud siren sounds of police cars roaring down a highway in pursuit of a carjacker driving in a Ferrari. It belonged to a good woman who was just doing a little shopping at the mall. She managed to see the person taking off with her car as she quickly and frantically called the police. Jack and Hiccup was well behind his tail.

"HQ this Hiccup! We have a carjacker refusing to pull over! Requesting back up!" He said in to the radio.

"Copy that! There is squadron getting ahead of the carjacker! They're setting up road spikes to deal with it!"

"10-4 copy that!" Hiccup responded.

"You know this dick should make it easier on himself and stop. There's point in any of this." Jack silently ranted.

"Well y'know… Maybe we'll get lucky." Hiccup nervously said.

The carjacker wasn't gonna stop anytime soon. The news copter was already recording the scene.

* * *

From HQ everyone was watching it on the TV. North hoped for once that this would go smoothly with out Jack going berserk. Would his prayers be answered? LOL We know the answer to that one. Of course it came to no doubt that this was all over the news. Kristoff was watching at his house, Anna was watching it at her house, Elsa watched it from the office.

* * *

Thiana was already ahead at the checkpoint setting up the trap.

"Let's pick up the pace people!" She instructed. She looked in the distance waiting and anxious.

The two officers kept up the pursuit. The Ferrari started to reduce speed.

"Hey, he's slowing down!" Hiccup noticed. They also reduced speed. But what happened next was an eye shocker. The carjacker opened his door. "Hey that's dangerous to open a car door while driving. Is this guy an idiot? Wait what is that?" They soon found out. It was baby in a baby seat. "It's a baby!" The instant he dropped it on the side of the road he started at full speed once again.

* * *

Everyone watching the news was appalled that a carjacker would put an innocent child in a live ricking situation. Especially in the freeway.

"That's so cruel." Elsa watched in shock.

"Oh boy." North sighed. He what was gonna happen next.

* * *

Hiccup rushed out to retrieve the child. It was crying like crazy. "It's okay I got you. Shhhhhhhh." Hiccup assured the child.

"Hiccup! Phone for another cop car!" Jack shouted. "I'm gonna run his ass over." And just like that, Throttled it.

"Wait Jack!" Hiccup called. But it was no use. He was already too far ahead. Hiccup called for a pick up and turned to the child he's supervising. "Guess it's just you and me until they send someone to fetch us." That at least makes the kid chuckle.

Jack was now in road rage mode as he was now hot on the suspect's tail. The carjacker tries all the maneuvers; Swerving through traffic, going on the grass, and bypass every single traffic signal. But surprisingly Jack was still hot on his tail.

Up ahead the trap was all set. Thiana looked out and saw them coming.

"Positions, People! Let's go! Let's go!" She shouted. Everyone hides and waits. The carjacker drives into the trap and with a loud POP the tries are flat. The carjacker has a look of defeat. "Okay guys! Let's cuff this man." They all start to walk over. Suddenly out of nowhere Jack slams his car into the carjacker. Everyone is in gasp. As for the car, it was badly damaged. Jack walks out of the car towards the carjacker. "Jack! What the Hell is wrong with you!?" Obviously she was in shock.

"You mind your own Fucking business!" Jack shot at her. (With words! Don't worry.) He grabs the carjacker, pulls him through the window, and just starts beating him senseless.

"Jack stop!" Thiana shout. He doesn't stop. He punches and kicks him around a lot.

"Refusing to pull over is one thing, but putting an innocent infant in danger is entirely another!" He shouted at the carjacker.

"Fuck you, shit!" The carjacker spat. "I was getting this car as a present for my girlfriend."

"Well then." Jack began. Searching his pockets at his cell phone he finds the girlfriend's number. "The only present she'll get is a break up notice." He then places the cuffs on his hands. "You're under arrest for carjacking theft, refusal, and placing a life at risk! Oh and just to get a heads up you're not getting an attorney, cause I'm your judge! And I'm making sure you go to jail for life!" He throws him in his car.

Thiana runs over to him. "Jack! I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but this has to stop!"

"Oh sure! I'll stop alright! I'll stop once I drill fear into every criminal!" He gets in his car. "Now FUCK OFF!" He drives off sticking the middle finger at her.

Thiana was appalled by his cruel behavior. But at the same time she was sad. She missed the old Jack Frost. She missed his jokes, his optimistic attitude, but most of all his smile. Now the old Jack Frost was replaced with this new Jack Frost. He was now cold, full of hate and rage, and uses force to cripple the lawless without remorse.

"Jack why did you have to change?" She asked as tears began rolling down her eyes.

* * *

Elsa was working on the files of the carjacker. The girlfriend called back and assured the officers that she was now threw with him. The mother was reunited with unharmed child. The funny thing is at least she has insurance for her damaged car. However Elsa was a little scared because of the argument North was having with Jack. In fact the whole department was shaking in goose bumps.

"Jack! This has to stop!" North bellowed. "You are putting our department to shame! People are now scared because they know you're roaming around causing personal vendettas!"

"It works! I let everyone know that if they're willing to break the law then I'll bring them the consequences!" Jack shouted back. "If you have a better idea how handle uncontrolled crime, then I'd like to hear it!" He hissed.

"For fuck sake Jack! Will you just look at yourself!?" North yelled a beg. "You're becoming just like them!"

"Fight fire with fire!" Jack protested.

"I should have removed you!" North threatened.

"Then what are you waiting for!? What's stopping you!?" Jack shouted the loudest. There was moment of in tensing silence. "I thought so." Jack said in a calming voice. "You don't have the guts." Jack turns to leave. "Just as you don't have the FUCKING guts to do what needs to be done!" He shouted and slammed the door behind him.

North was left all alone. Baffled at what he heard. He looks at the picture of him and Jack when they were young. Thoughts began pondering to him. Maybe he was coward for not doing what needs to be done. He doesn't know. The thought of Jack's tragic transformation puts North in a depressing state of thought.

Elsa just watches a very pissed off Jack storm out of the office. She was very scared of him. The look in his eye was enough to send chills down her spine. But she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He lost his family to crime. Elsa thought about it for awhile and decided to help Jack Frost. She decided to heal the wounds and scars of Jack's life.

* * *

At the end of the day she grabbed her things and ran over to Jack who was packing up his things for home.

"Hey Jack." She greeted.

"Hey." He whispered.

"So um." She began. "I was wondering if you would like to go grab a bite to eat with me. Y'know we can get to know each other."

Jack looks at his watch. "Sure." He sighs. "I going to out for dinner anyway. I guess a little company won't hurt."

"Great!" She beamed. "Let's go."

* * *

Meanwhile at a bar, Gaston and his sidekick Lefou are in a secret room in the back with an unknown assailant.

"I don't know why you pulled me from the party into this small claustrophobic den." The unknown said in a calm voice. Gaston then brings up a case full of cash. "Ahhh." He says in a soothing voice. "I'm listening."

"You see it's like this." Gaston whispered. "I got some dirt on Jack Frost." He throws photos of Elsa walking out of the department with Jack Frost. Obviously he was spying on them. "So I've come up with an idea. Since I've got this thing for a hot librarian/psychiatrist. Her name is Belle. But she prefers the more 'persuasive' types."

"Yeah totally rejected him!" Lefou laughs. But his laughs were cut short by Gaston's punches to the head.

"Everyone knows Jack Frost is now a lunatic! Like that Adam guy who sees her for counseling and advice for his anger management issues!" Gaston rants.

"I don't see how this all fits." The unknown answers.

"The point is, we set up a two bit trap. Both involving a hostage situation. I'll take Belle while you take the Winter's little sister." Gaston then smirked. "Also consider the little sister as a bonus."

"So you want me to take part in this two way trap to kill Jack Frost?" Gaston nodded. "Oh that sounds rather cruel." Then the unknown laughed. "I LOVE IT!"

* * *

**Chapter 4 Complete! Jesus Christ, everyone is screaming their heads off! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

**WARNING: Rated M for violence, gore, language, and sexual smut. If you find this insulting or disgusting please leave NOW! You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Finding Ways**

Jack and Elsa were already on the road. They found a nice and decent restaurant to eat and parked their cars there. Elsa felt optimistic, while Jack was still his gloomy self.

"It's a fine night, wouldn't you say?" Elsa smiled. Jack said nothing he just shrugged it off. Elsa knew he was a tortured soul, which is way she wasn't going to give up on him.

They go inside and Elsa sees a familiar face. A blonde girl working behind the desk who just so happens to be her best friend.

"Elsa!" She called.

"Punzie!" Elsa called as she runs over and hugs her. She is Rapunzel Summers. "How are you girl?"

"Meh, work stuff, nothing much." She smirked and rolled her eyes. Rapunzel laughed.

"So what brings you here? I haven't seen you in months."

"Oh just here to eat." Elsa response. Rapunzel then notices Jack waiting by the entrance. Her eyes widen with terror.

"Um, Elsa?" She stutters. "Why is Jack Frost here with you?" She was obviously afraid of him. But could you blame him? He was hurting or killing criminals. Though it did make the streets safer it didn't mean it made people feel safe.

"Oh I invited him. I want to get to know him and see if I can help him." She explained.

"How are you not afraid of him?" Rapunzel asked in awe.

"I am a little actually." She said. Hard to believe, but Elsa was a brave girl yet she was also nervous.

"Hey babe, what's with all noise?" Comes in a guy with a mustache. Eugene Fitzherbert, Rapunzel's boyfriend. He's also known as Flynn Rider because of his amazing motorcycle stunts.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel gasps. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" She dragged him by the arm back into the kitchen.

"Whoa! What's matter, babe?" Flynn asked with worry.

"Elsa invited Jack Frost here." Rapunzel frantically panicked.

"What!?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh! Keep your voice down!" She loudly whispered.

"What does he want here!?" He silently panicked.

"Elsa and him are just here to eat. At least that's what I'm hoping."

"So what do we do?"

"You just cook the orders of our customers. I'll handle taking them. Let's just try to act casually." She instructed.

"Okay." He nodded.

Rapunzel headed back outside. "Sorry for the wait. I'll get you a table."

"Thank you so much, Punzie." Elsa smiled.

"Hey, no problem. I always help a friend of mine." She said. Both Elsa and Jack followed. "Here we are." Both Jack and Elsa took their seats. "Just let me know when you found anything you want. Okay?" She said handing them their menus.

"Thank you." Both Jack and Elsa said in unison. Punzie went off back to the kitchen. Both Jack and Elsa skimmed through their menus for what to eat.

"So." Elsa began. "Tell me about yourself."

"What's there to talk about?" Jack simply put.

"Well since we're working together I figured I'd get to know you better."

Jack sighed and put down his menu. "How about you go first?" He offered.

"Okay then." Elsa puts down her menu. "I'm a detective and I have a younger sister and two dogs." She said.

"What about history?" He asks. "Any tragedies?" Elsa then made a sad face. Jack could tell when someone has a tragic back-story.

"Well…" She began. "Me and my sister, Anna, lost our parents in a car crash. We were in it, but we managed to survive. Or at least barely. We we're a rich family, but after the incident, for some reason we lost all our money."

"Sorry." Jack sighed. "Guess I shouldn't have asked. He felt bad a little.

"Nah it's okay. I've gotten over it." Elsa sighed. "Me and Anna grew up as ordinary folk. We don't mind. We did go through some hard times but we managed to pull through."

"You have a good spirit. That much is certain." Jack complimented.

"How about you?" She asked.

"I'm sure you've read the papers and watched the news." He responded.

"Well… yeah but I rarely do that. Anna does but I'm mostly working on cases." She calmly said. "So I figured if I could get you personal view."

"Very well." Jack sighed. "I'm a cop who's very good at what I did back in the day. I used to catch criminals all the time. I used to be a married man and a father. I had a beautiful wife named Elisa and a cute little daughter named Snow. But all that changed when Pitch Black came." Jack then glared.

"Pitch Black?" Elsa nervously asked.

"It's an alias. But that's what he calls himself. Nobody knows who he is and where to find him." Jack explained. "He killed my family. He shot them to death. Burned my home. That was the day I finally woke up and realized. If the law is too powerless or too lazy to do anything about crime, then I do something about it. If the lawless refuse to surrender, then they're already dead. If the law refuses to punish crime then I'll punish crime and the law. Because no matter how much you look at it, morality is always black and white. Evil and crime are unnecessary. Things that don't belong."

Elsa was completely shocked and scared. This man, Jack Frost was hell bent of wiping out crime permanently. No matter who it is or what their motivation is. We was determined to send crime a message; Crime is dead when the Jack Frost catches them.

"I see." Elsa simply says. Not wanting to get on his bad side.

* * *

Back at the Winters' home Anna was still on those dating sites. She frantically looked through the boys but almost every single one of them was taken. She visited each one but had the same problem. She started to get very frustrated.

"Shit!" She cursed. "Why is it that when I enter a dating site almost every boy is taken? Am I curse or what?" She lay back in her chair feeling bored and defeated. But then she got an idea in her head. But it was a risky idea. She even bit her lip wanting to try but to resist. She typed the names of porno dating sites. And just like magic, the list filled up. She clicked on one. Luckily they're computer was safe from viruses. She looked and wouldn't you know it there were lots of boys that were opened. However they all had avatars to hide their faces. Understandable. She then got excited **(NOT THE OTHER EXCITED FOR CHRIST SAKE!)** mysterious men were a thrill. She searched down to see who stood out more. They all did believe it or not. Then she noticed a link for an option. She clicked on it to see a video uploaded. This idea quickly filled her head as she then got out her iPhone and uploaded the video she made before. **(See Chapter 3 to get this reference.)** "This get all their dicks pointing in one direction." She smirked. Now all she had is wait.

* * *

Jack and Elsa exited the building and headed for their cars. They had a decent time and Rapunzel and Flynn acted calm and collected. Before they left Jack stopped for a moment.

"Hey." He said getting Elsa's attention. "Thanks for tonight. It was nice and helpful."

Elsa was surprised but at the same time proud. "Sure, Jack. Anytime." She smiled.

They got into their cars and drove off. Jack went home while Elsa decided to pay someone a visit.

* * *

Elsa went to the library to find something and also say hi to another good friend. Luckily the library doesn't close for another hour. She parked her car outside the parking lot and walked toward the entrance. The first person she saw she instantly knew when she went inside.

"Belle." She whispered.

"Elsa, hi." Belle smiled wildly. Belle Booker, a librarian and a psychiatrist. She and Elsa were very good friends. She actually helped cope with her depression when her parents died. "How are you? How can I help you?"

"I need to find some books on how to help someone in a vengeful state." Elsa explained.

"Sure. I'll print out a list for you." Belle typed at the keyboard and printed out a single sheet of paper. "There we go." She hands it over to Elsa.

"Thanks, Belle. You're miracle worker." Elsa smiled.

"I try." She giggled. "So who are you trying to help."

"Don't freak out when I say this. I'm trying to help Jack Frost." Elsa whispered. Belle nearly fainted with shock.

"What!?" Belle whispered loudly. "Jack Frost the Coldhearted Cop? The Wrathful Law?" Jack had been known by many names since his the day he lost everything to Pitch. "Why?"

"I want to be able to heal him. Get the old Jack Frost back." Elsa explained. "Can you help me from time to time?"

"I-I guess I could." She stammered. Belle then noticed someone else she knew. A guy with long dirty blonde hair, muscular, and wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. "Adam! Over here!" Belle whispered loudly and waving at him.

Adam McCoy. He used to be a rich noble when he was a child. But his parents died from a break in. He was then sent to an orphanage, but it was a terrible orphanage. Adam was bullied for most of his life and this turned him into a cold hearted street fighter. He got his revenge on the bullies you tormented him for years. He was feared by all who crossed him, and this gave him the name "The Beast." Unfortunately he never had a good education in his life. But that soon changed when he saved Belle's life from street thugs. She was very grateful, but noticed Adam's behavior. She offered to be his friend as well as his teacher and psychiatrist. Since he had no place to stay She also offered him a home at her house. The two got along so well that they became really good friends.

"Hey, Belle." Adam slyly greeted. "I'm here for another lesson."

"Sure Adam." Belle smiled "Just follow me to my office and we'll get started." She left her desk.

"Okay." Adam followed.

"See ya Elsa. Good luck." Belle waved.

"Thanks." Elsa waved back. She then turned her attention to wide variety of books. "Okay then Jack Frost. Let's see if we can't thaw that frozen heart of yours."

* * *

**Chapter 5 Complete! Rapunzel, Flynn, Belle and Adam are finally here! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

**WARNING: Rated M for violence, gore, language, and sexual smut. If you find this insulting or disgusting please leave NOW! You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dates with Devils**

The state prison. A place where all criminals go to after they're convicted of crime. They're sent by the court after looking at the solid proof evidence against them. Here is where hell is. Inmates either become friends or just target practice. Some times they don't intent on staying and do what ever it takes to get free.

In this prison one prisoner was convicted of sexual assault, theft, resisting arrest, violent assault, and most recently attempted rape. But he was caught in the act five days later. He resisted but the cops manage to pin him down. Now he sits in the waiting room for his imprisonment. Two cops were about to escort the ruffian to his cell.

"Alright let's go." One officer coldly stared at the convicted. But convicted just glared at them. Ne stood up but then charged at them. The cops shout but they got pushed against the bars and badly wounded the convicted goes through their belts and get the keys. He uses the keys to un-cuff himself.

"I ain't going to jail, fuckers." He says as he takes their guns. "I am born to be free." He smiles as he shoots them dead. It wasn't long until the alarm went of, cause it wasn't hard to miss the echoing gun fire. This convicted was able to shoot down five officers. He was smiling manically. He was determined to escape. Aster was assigned to watch this prison for the day. But his watch day turned into a serious predicament. Believe it or not his men were pinned down, all because of one guy.

"I need back up now! I need high voltage tasers on the double!" He shouts into his walkie talkie.

"_Copy that! On our way!_"

"I just hope Jack doesn't show up." Even though he's Jack's best friend, he can't stand seeing the damage Jack could do.

"Keep trying all you like, you little shits! I ain't going to prison!" The convict shouted.

"Listen to me! You know you're not gonna get anywhere!" Aster tried to reason with him.

"Your dead men say other wise!" He responded. He kept firing.

"No, you don't understand! I've already called for back up!"

"I'll kill them too!"

"Jack Frost might come! I'm hoping he's not because he's always there on a crime scene!" He figured he'd scare him a little.

"Ha! That guy? He's just another cop! All those stories about him being a brutal cop are just to scare people! But I ain't convinced!" He responded.

"Oh you will be." Said an all too familiar voice.

"Oh crikey." Aster sighed in defeat.

The convict to his right and out of nowhere was brutally hit with a metal baseball bat. Jack was here. He was just visiting Aster to try and smooth things over. But he always comes prepared. **(And I do mean prepared.)** The convict screams in pain.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He screams in agony. His face was bleeding like crazy. He was able to see the whited haired man. "You… you are…"

"You got it." Jack glared at him. And he continues to beat him down with the metal bat. Each hit, the convict screams in pain. All Aster could do was watch. He didn't know how to approach it without this turning even more ugly than it already is. Finally the convicted starts to cry and beg.

"Please! Please stop! I give up! I'll go peacefully!" All that tough guy action and now he's gone from dangerous killer to a beaten up crying child.

"You lost that chance the moment to committed murder." Jack glared a cold look. "Equivalent exchange. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. And a life for a life." And with that Jack makes one swift stroke and kills him. Everything was now silent, blood was splattered all over; on the floor, the dead body, the bat, and on Jack.

Back up finally arrived, but of course they arrive too late. They stand in horror to see what Jack has done. Then of the lucky security guards comes out of hiding. "Hey guys? The prison is surprisingly quiet."

Every stares through the inside windows. All the inmates were quiet and had a look of fear in their faces.

"What's wrong with them?" Aster asked.

"Well…" He began. "One of them got a good look through the window and told everyone of the inmates. Now they're scared shitless."

"Goes to show you that a little police brutality and fear could do to a criminal." Jack coldly walked away. Aster just stood there sad but confused. Jack's bad actions just calmed an entire state prison.

* * *

Elsa was at the library once again looking at books on how to "thaw a frozen heart." So far she's made a lot of progress, yet little results. Even though she hasn't tried any of these tactics, she can just picture them and she could tell it wouldn't do any good.

"Urgh!" He groans. "None of these are gonna work." She sighs and sulks in her chair. But then she notices one last book she checked out. She just now remembers she has it. "Well suppose one more try should work." She sighed, turning its pages. Surprisingly she started to notice these were very different tactics. She was intrigued. She looked at the cover of the book. Ironically and surprisingly it was titled "Thawing a Frozen Heart." "Okay ever this is a major coincidence or I'm having weird day dreams." She wondered. She continued to read. "Yes. Yes, this might actually work." She came to her revelation. Elsa then made up her mind and went to the front.

"Hi Elsa." Belle smiled.

"Hi Belle, can I buy this book?" Elsa said holding it in her hands.

"Okay then." Belle took it and scanned it. "Here you go." Handing it back.

"Thanks." Elsa said paying her.

"Do you really think you can help officer Frost." Belle asked with worry.

"I won't know until I try." Elsa made a determined face. Then someone came in looking like an Elvis stereotype. Gaston. Elsa couldn't help but get a sudden suspicion and feel like she seen him somewhere before.

"Hello Belle."

"Good morning Gaston." Belle smiled. Gaston then swiped a book from the return pile. "Gaston can you not grabs books like that from the desk?"

"How anyone read this for hours on end? Besides there's no pictures." He examines the book.

"Well using imagination can always work and help pass the time." Belle smirked while crossing her arms. Elsa standing by chuckled.

"Belle. It's about time you get out of your bookworm world and start looking at other things outside." He pointed out. "Like me." He smirked. That was enough to get all the girls to go all fan girl style. Well except for Belle and Elsa who just rolled their eyes. "You my be the talk of the town, but it's not good for woman like you to read 24/7. Pretty soon they'll start to get all technical, paranoid, and weird. Not to mention geeky. I'm just trying to look after you that's all." While he does make a good point, it's how he says it that makes it completely wrong and exaggerated.

"Gaston, I believe you're the one getting all paranoid." Belle joked and giggled.

Gaston only laughed it off. "That's a good one Belle how about we stop by my house and take a look at some of my trophies."

"Maybe some other time. I have to get a lesson I'm teaching. Plus I'm gonna give my dad a helping hand at the repair shop." Belle explained. Belle's father Maurice owns a repair shop. They can repair anything from toasters to cars.

"Well okay. But you're missing out." Gaston smiled as he existed to library.

"Wow. That guy is some piece of work." Elsa joked.

"That's Gaston. He's a somewhat good friend of mine." Belle explained.

"Well I'm off. I'll see you later." Elsa waved and left.

"Bye." Belle waved back. Moments later Adam walks in. Looking shy as usual. "Adam, how are you?" She smiles.

"I-I doing fine." He sheepishly responded.

Belle giggled. To herself she couldn't help but admit he looked really cute. "Well come on let's begin today's lesson."

"Yes ma'am." They walked to a quiet little part of the library and began their lesson. Little did they realize that Lefou was spying on them.

* * *

Elsa got back home with the book she bought. She was determined to get San Francisco's best top cop back to his old self. However when she walked in she sees Anna all dressed up.

"Oh hi, Elsa!" Anna chirped.

"Look at you." Elsa smiled. "Going somewhere?"

"Yep on a date."

Elsa suddenly went wide eyed. "Wait what?"

"I'm going on a date! Someone responded!" She jumped excitingly.

"What!? Who!? I mean What!?" Elsa was at a loss for words.

"Okay so here's how it went." She began. She explained how she found a dating site. But it was a porno site and how she finally found someone who responded. Of course Elsa was appalled by this.

"Anna! Are you insane!? Porn sites!?"

"Yep." She smiled. Elsa was shocked that Anna was not ashamed by this. "Take a look at this." She clicks on a video file. What Elsa saw next almost gave her a heart attack. The video had Anna completely naked and masturbating.

"Anna! What the fuck is this!?" Elsa shrieked.

"A porno." She casually smiled. "Well I'm off. Bye." She skipped towards the door.

Elsa was shocked beyond comprehension. So shocked that she collapsed on the couch. "My little baby sister has been deflowered." She exaggeratedly cried.

* * *

Anna was at the park, waiting by the fountain. Who ever this person was she was really excited to meet him. She then saw a handsome young fellow approaching her.

"Anna Winters?" He asked.

"Yep that's me." She smiled widely. "You must be-."

"Hans. Hans South." He smiled. "A pleasure to meet you."

* * *

**Chapter 6 Complete! And here he is ladies a gentlemen the offensive Elvis stereotype and the perfect douche, Hans! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

**WARNING: Rated M for violence, gore, language, and sexual smut. If you find this insulting or disgusting please leave NOW! You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cries and Smiles**

_Weeks Later_

Anna and Hans have been dating for quite sometime now. So far they have been enjoying each other's company. Elsa has always been a responsible sibling, but she felt completely powerless. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Anna is more energetic and Elsa is calm.

Elsa pulled her car out getting ready to go to work, bringing her book with her. She suddenly hears Anna run out.

"Okay I'm off! See ya!" She cheerfully ran off. Elsa tried to talk to her but with her energetic speed she was gone in minutes.

"I have to find away to make her see sense. Oh what can I do?" She groaned as she leaned back in her seat.

"Morning Elsa! You okay?" Called Kristoff from next door.

"Not really." Elsa sighed.

"Pretty bad I take it?"

"Yeah. My sister went on those dating sites to find "The one" but had no such luck. But then she goes to a porno site and gets lucky. I never knew she does all this stuff in her spare time." She explained.

Kristoff's face went red. "Uh, yeah about that…"

"Wait, you knew?" Elsa went wide-eyed.

"Only about a week ago. I caught her completely…" He hesitated. "Well you get the picture." He blushed bright red.

"I can only imagine." Elsa panicked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured this was a family thing that you could sort out. I figured it was none of my business."

"Well you got a point there." Elsa sighed. "As you can imagine I'm having no such luck."

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Kristoff frowned.

"It's fine. I'll figure something out." Elsa said. It's true she always figures something out. But then she notices Kristoff's blushed red face One idea came to her mind. "Hey Kris. Do you have a-?" But before she could finish her cell phone went off. "This is Elsa Winters speaking. What seems to be the problem?" She spoke from the other line. "Wait what!?"

"What is it!? What's wrong!?" Kristoff asks.

* * *

They soon found out. Out on the highway police cars were on a hot pursuit of a deranged father holding his own infant daughter hostage. Apparently his wife signed a divorce because he was being abusive. But he wouldn't have it like that. So he kidnaps his own daughter, think she's her property. Possibly to raise her to hate her own mother or use her as a sex object. What was the answer? Let's find out.

The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut were on pursuit of this maniac. Ruffnut was driving while Tuffnut leaned his head outside trying to shoot out the tires.

"Try and get me closer!" Tuffnut called.

"What do you think I'm trying to do, you moron!?" She shouted.

"I'm just saying that's all!" He huffed. He dried aiming but it not use. The fast movement made it impossible to get the target. After a couple of shot Tuffnut gives up. "Damn it! It's no use! I get a shot!"

"I'm calling for back up!" She reaches down and brings up her radio. "We need spikes on the road! This man is about to hit the freeway!"

"10-4 copy that!" Sandy said on the other line. Ruffnut was right. The man went into the freeway.

Sandy manages to redirect traffic in order to trap him in. Sandy was very resourceful. He had spikes on the road and made roadblocks to trap him in. Just like magic it works. The mad suspect hits the breaks to a wall of cops cars. He tries to turn around to escape up is trapped by another wall of police cars. Guns are now pointed at him. Sandy came forth with a megaphone.

"Come out of the vehicle with your hands up!" Sandy shouts through the phone. "Now!"

Moments later the driver comes out. He's a big guy all right. But he gives the cops a deadly glare. He's not gonna go to jail that easily or anytime soon. Too make it even more shocking he casually opens the passenger door and brings out his infant daughter and pulls out a gun against her cheeks. The baby was crying loud and clear. The situation has now gotten worse as the suspect in now armed and dangerous.

"You keep you fucking guns of me now!" He shouts.

"Look, man! Take it easy! This isn't the way to go!" Sandy tries to reason with him.

"Tell your fucktard friends to back away now! Or I blow this little shitface splattering across the road!" He demands.

Elsa arrives on the scene. "Sandy! What's happening?"

"Aw Christ! It just got worse. We're in the middle of a hostage negotiation."

Elsa could see the deranged father holding the baby real roughly. "Oh my god! Have we figured out how resolve this?"

"What do you think I've been trying to do!? Wait for a bus!?" Sandy hissed.

The deranged man was now getting impatient. "No more waiting! Tell them to move the fuck out of my way or I will splatter this little turd's brains all over the concrete!" He shouted. Everyone started to panic. But then they hear the sirens of another cop car. They assume it's more back up, but then they hear dog barking. Everyone turns to see it's a dog truck. And of course the one who drove it was Jack.

"Oh Christ." Sandy grimaced.

Jack looked closely at the scene. He then took out one dog, who was ready to bite some criminal scum. He stared at the dog straight in the eyes. "Don't do anything until I give you the word, okay?" The dog wags it's tail, which means he understands. "Alright let's do this."

Jack and his dog walk towards the scene. Officers get out of the way. They didn't want to get on Jack's bad side.

"Jack wait! Think about the situation!" Sandy said. Jack just ignored it and kept going. He gave the suspect a deadly hateful glare.

"Stay right where you are or I kill her!" He hissed. But Jack kept walking forward. "Didn't you hear me I said stay where you are!" But then he starts get scared, because he recognizes Jack. "Wait! I know you! I've seen you in the news! Stay back!" He panicked. Then he points his gun at Jack. This gave Jack an opportunity. He released the dog on him. The deranged father cries in agony, Jack grabs the crying infant. Instantly the baby calms down in Jacks arms as the dog tears the deranged man apart. Officers quickly charge in to calm the dog down. While the man is put behind bars in bloody cast.

Elsa watches the baby in Jacks arms breathing calmly now. Looking at the baby in his arms looked like a cute picture to take. This actually makes Elsa smile a little.

"Is the baby okay?" She asks.

"She is. I double checked her. No wounds, no scars, no dehydration. She was just scared." He said

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say this little gal is not afraid of big old scary Jack Frost." She smirked a joke. Jack just looked at her unimpressed. "Sorry."

Sandy watched Jack hold the baby tenderly, as he round up the squad to pack up. He sighed in relief. "At least there was no casualties." Though he looked at the deranged man crying in pain from the dog bite. "Okay maybe not collateral damage." He sighed.

The dog came up to Jack and the baby. The dog waged its tail from looking at the cute baby girl. So the dog licked her face. It tickled her so much she giggled. Seeing this Elsa couldn't help but smile widely.

"She really does look happy doesn't she?" She smiled.

"When you've been a parent all your life. You know just what to do to keep kids happy." Jack explained. He then turned to Sandy. "So, what was his motive?"

Sandy sighed. "You are not gonna believe this. His motive was to raise her to hate her own mother AND use her as a sex object." Oh, it was a bit of both. Go figure.

Elsa cringed in disgust, while glared in disgust. "Elsa?" He said standing up. "Hold on to her, please?" He handed her the infant girl to Elsa. The baby smiled at her. Jack walked to the cop car that the guy was being held in. Then a gunshot came from it and the sound of an agonizing scream came after. Everyone frantically scrambled to the car while Jack walked away back to Elsa. "Well he won't be having children anytime soon." He took Elsa to his car so they could safely return the baby. She turned her head long enough to see some cops vomiting like crazy.

"Okay what happened?" Sandy casually asked observing the scene.

"Jesus Christ…" One cop said, recovering from his vomiting. "He blew his dick and balls off." The painful cries pretty much explained it already. Sandy could do nothing but face palm himself.

"Good fucking god."

* * *

Back at the station they managed to return the child. The mother cries tears of joy, holding her baby close. Elsa felt happy for their little reunion. She sees Jack leaving as he goes back to his car. Elsa decides to go after him.

"Hey!" Elsa catches up. "You off duty?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Want to get some lunch?"

Jack just stood there. "Sure." He shrugged.

* * *

Anna and Hans were having the time of their lives. They strolled around the park enjoying the soft green grass.

"Enjoying yourself?" Hans smirked.

"With you, yes." Anna smiled leaning against his arm.

"Say, Anna." He began. "I'm having a party at my place next week on Friday. You up for it."

"Who wouldn't!" She beamed. She looked at her watch. It was time to go. "Aw, man. I got to go." She wined.

"Don't worry. I'm available 24/7." He smiled. Then kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you so much." She giggled. "I'll see next time!" She waved.

"Of course!" He smiled and waved back. Just smiled.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Complete! JESUS! My balls shrivel every time I see something painful! Damn my complicated Manhood! LOL Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

**WARNING: Rated M for violence, gore, language, and sexual smut. If you find this insulting or disgusting please leave NOW! You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: One Step Closer**

_One Week Later_

Elsa had been following her book step by step. And for a while things seem to be progressing. Except for the fact that Jack is still psychopathic to criminals. Elsa felt like she was making progress while at the same time no progress at all. She sat at her desk at work trying to figure out how to get the old Jack Frost all of San Francisco knows and loves.

"ARGH! What the fuck am I doing wrong!?" She aggravatingly ran her fingers in her hair. Then she calms down and sighs. "What am I doing wrong?" She looks at the book she's reading.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Tooth comes from behind her.

"Oh hey Tooth." Elsa sighed. "I'm trying to find away to get the old Jack Frost back."

"I see." Tooth sighs. "I understand where you are coming from. But it's too late now. Jack is too full of hatred towards crime. He'll stop at nothing to see all crime wiped out permanently." She explained with a heavy heart. She walked off, probably on duty. But Elsa didn't let that get her down.

"I know what she means." Elsa sighed. "But I have to try. Purging crime through fear won't solve anything. Killing is never the answer to anything." She kept on looking through her book, checking off anything she did before. Suddenly another alarm went off. Crime spree.

Elsa and the rest of the officers went to TV screen. There are reports of a kidnapping. A small girl around the age of 8 was kidnapped a gang who is holding her hostage to get a ransom from the government. Elsa gasped in horror. A little girl being used as a hostage. Cops had found the location from where the ransom video was being displayed. A large platoon of cops surrounds the building where the girl is being held.

"Oh my god." Elsa stared. Tooth came running up to her.

"Elsa, come on! We have to get over there!"

Elsa nods and the two run off to Tooth's cop car.

* * *

Many people wanted to know and get a closer look at the scope of the situation. Cops kept them all at bay so not to cause any trouble or casualties. Elsa and Tooth arrived on the scene, things were looking pretty bleak. Aster was there looking it over.

"Aster, any changes?" Tooth asked.

"Nothing yet, mates." Aster sighed. "They're still reluctant to listen to reason." Suddenly machine gun fire was hitting everything around the area. People screamed in terror, cops took cover. "Everybody stay down!" Then their was the sound of a megaphone.

"Listen up you cherry fucks! We have the upper hand! You better deliver on your end or the little whore gets to have bullets in her pussy!" One of the gangers shouted. "You have 24 hours to comply. Don't keep us waiting!"

"These guys mean business." Tooth said.

"We got to find away up there." Aster said. "We can't take any chances and the cards are stacked against us."

"So what do we do?" Elsa asked.

"Let me think of something." Aster frantically thought. But then there was a cop car roaring fast. Darting it's way to the entrance.

"Aw crap! Everybody move!" Astrid shouted. Everyone didn't hesitate or second guess that moved right out of the way. The cop car charged right at the entrance of the museum. Two of the gangers see the cop car and wide eye with shock.

"What the fu-." Those were their last words before the entrance and a car had killed them. Everyone, cop and citizen stared in complete shock. Jack Frost came out of the car and took his weapons out and walked inside.

* * *

Inside the building hell was brewing. Jack just casually walked as he shot his guns at the gangster, killing them one by one. Every turn Jack shot and killed every gangster, without remorse. He was one-man army shooting down any criminal that ever appeared or attempts to kill him. Jack then reaches the top floor where the little girl is being held captive. Jack kicks down the door with ferociousness. There was the 8-year-old girl being held hostage by only a hand full of gangsters left.

"You!" Their leader snarled. Jack, with his cold emotionless look, walks closer to them. They hold guns up at him. "Take another step, and you'll get bullets for a new stomach. And this little bitch get's it too." But Jack put his gun up and kept on walking towards them. "What are you, deaf? I said to-." His words were interrupted by the sound of Jack's gun. It hit the leader right in the shoulder. He falls to the ground screaming in agony. The 8 year old girl, with tears in her eyes runs over to Jack's side.

"Stay behind me. Close your eyes" He whispers. She does what he says and closes her eyes. When the other gangsters finally snapped back to reality after seeing in shock their leader wounded, the turned their rage and hate to Jack. But Jack's hate and rage was much greater. As quick as the speed of light he fired several rounds and the gangsters. Ending their lives.

Jack looked down at the leader his face cold but his eyes burning with hate and rage. He pants heavily. "What the fuck man!?" He shouted.

Jack just kicks him in the back basically breaking it. Then he kneels down and punches him several times, leaving cuts and bruises.

"Stop! Please." He breathes. "I give up. Okay? Just arrest me, already." But Jack wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He pointed his gun at the guy's broken body. His fear starts to rise. "Hey! I said I give up man!"

"Equivalent exchange. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. And a life for a life." And with that Jack shot him. Dead. "Justice through Vengeance." He then turned to the frightened little girl. She quivered and cried in fear. "Hey." He whispered. She looks at him with tears rolling down her face. "You okay?"

"I… I think I am…" She sniffed. Jack then picked her up and hugged her close. She was taken by surprise.

"Come on. Let's get you home." He whispered.

"O-Okay." She nodded.

* * *

Jack got outside, holding the girl in his arms. Everyone was stunned by his actions, as usual. Elsa just smiled. Seeing the girl resting in his embrace looked heart warming. He placed the girl in Aster's car.

"They'll take you to the station. They'll have your parents pick you up from there." He explained.

"Okay." The little girl nodded.

"You'll be home safe and sound with your family soon." Jack made a smile as he ruffled the girls hair. She couldn't help but smile herself. Elsa managed to catch a glimpse of his smile. She gasped a smile.

"He's smiling." She stared in awe. "He's actually smiling." This gave Elsa confidence that she was making progress. Jack turned to Aster and Tooth.

"Bring her to the station and call her parents." He asked. He then turns his attention to a rather suspicious looking limo. "I got one more splinter to pluck out."

"What does THAT mean?" Aster asked. But Jack just walked to the limo. "There he goes." Aster sighed. He turns to Tooth and Elsa. "Come on, girls. Let's get back to the station."

* * *

The suspicious limo had someone who saw everything. His name is Jafar Vizier, a henchman of Pitch Black. He was on his cellphone calling Pitch about Jack's actions.

"Yes. He killed them all. As usual, he is aggressive." "Yes. I understand." "Yes, sir." He hangs up his phone. Then someone enters the limo. "Iago. Have a spy keep an eye on this Jack Frost." He orders.

"Stalk much?" Said a cold voice. Jafar then quickly darted his head to see Jack Frost sitting across from him. Jafar tried to get way but stopped when he saw Jack holding him at gunpoint. "By the way, as for your driver." He pointed to the driver seat. Iago, his driver and assistant, was shot in the head.

"What do you want?" Jafar stared him down.

"You know damn well what I want." Jack coldly glared at him. "So quit fucking around with me. I know you're responsibility is to keep and hold on to files that Pitch needs to make his deals. I want the files you are currently carrying as well as the key to them."

"If I do, answer one question." Jafar demanded.

"Shoot."

"Why are you doing this? Why do kill criminals?" Jafar asked with sweat streaking down his head.

"I see morality as black and white. You are black. The citizens are white. You and the rest of the gang are a cancer and I have chosen to cut out the disease." Jack explains.

"And what about you? You think you're white?" Jafar then got cocky. "I bet you do. I bet you see yourself as a saint. Such arrogants."

"No. I don't." He simply answered.

"What?" Jafar stared in disbelief.

"I consider myself the only shade of grey in the category. A shade of grey that doesn't see any other shades of grey. A lone wolf with no pack to call family, because that pack had been hunted down. Now this lone wolf is hunting down his prey. Equivalent exchange. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. And a life for a life." And with that Jack fired several shots at Jafar. He was now dead. "Justice through Vengeance." Jack then took his suitcase and found what he was looking for. Files on Pitch Black and Jafar's phone had his number. Unlike Slim who was merely a lapdog. "Soon Pitch. Very soon."

* * *

Elsa got home and immediately wet to the shower. She got herself all cleaned up and changed into her comfy cloths. She sat down on the chair reading her book. She really felt like she was making progress. She then heard Anna humming to herself.

"Hey sis." Anna smiled at her.

"Hey Anna." She then noticed Anna dressed really nicely. "Where are you off to?"

"Hans is having a party at his place." She said.

"Oh. I see." Elsa was surprised. "Well… have fun. And be back before midnight okay." Elsa asked kindly.

"Oh Elsa." Anna giggled. "I'll be fine. But I will have fun." And with that Anna left. Yet Elsa couldn't help but feel uneasy. Like something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**Chapter 8 Complete! Jafar finally makes an appearance! Too bad it was short lived. Lol. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

**WARNING: Rated M for violence, gore, language, and sexual smut. If you find this insulting or disgusting please leave NOW! You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Night gone wrong**

Elsa kept reading the book, trying to come up with ways to bring the old Jack back. She was now starting to realize that this book took steady steps that got better and simpler the more she read. However the last chapter in particular caught her off guard. Her face flushed bright red.

"Oh dear god!" She squeaked. She quickly closed the book and tossed in near the bed. Whatever it was she saw was embarrassing. "What kind of sick mind would put something like that in a book!?"

Anna made it to Hans' house. To her surprise it was quite the mansion. She went over to the gate and pressed the buzzer.

_"__Hello?"_ Replied Hans from the speaker.

"Hey, Hans! It's me!" Anna relied so cheerfully.

_"__Hey, Babe. You're just in time."_ He said. The lock on the gate unlocked and buzzed and automatically opened. Anna walked all excited. She was still straightening herself out. When she reached the door, Hans opened it up and smiled down at her girlfriend. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey."

"You look sexy in that dress." He smirked.

"Thanks." She giggled and blushed.

"Come on inside. Everyone's enjoying the party." He smirked as he showed her the way in. Anna looked around in awe. A disco hung overhead, glittering lights of various colors. All of Hans' guests were dancing, socializing and/or enjoying the tasty refreshments. There were plenty of spreads, such things Anna would not resist. The DJ in the back row playing the music with the boom boxes

"This. Is. AMAZING!" She squealed.

"Good." Hans chuckled. "I aim to please."

Anna instantly went to the massive spread and tried out some of the delicious refreshments. She muttered a squeal under her closed mouth. She simply enjoyed the taste of the treats.

* * *

After awhile Hans approached Anna, smirk and all. "Want to dance?"

"Yes!" She smiled in delight.

They both entered the dance floor, with an open mind. The two of them danced to the beat of the music. Steps to the right and left. Twists and turns. They were simply on fire. Anna was really enjoying the party as well as the dance. Dancing with Hans felt like a dream come true.

After awhile Anna was sweaty and tired, but she was happy and having fun. The two exited the dance floor and away from the crowd. They held each other and kissed. Anna felt butterflies in her tummy. She enjoyed being with Hans.

"Hey." He whispered. "Let's take this someplace private."

"Okay." She grinned. Hans led her upstairs to the bedrooms. Hans chuckled and Anna giggled.

* * *

On the upper floors both of them kissed each other passionately. As they kiss Hans led her into his room. They continued their little passionate moment, when Hans' kissed began to be more deeper and rougher. Anna couldn't help but let out a moan. It was a little painful as Hans began to move his hands on her body and slowly tried to remove her dress. But Anna quickly broke off.

"H-Hans." She whispered. "Don't. Not yet."

"Not yet?" He playfully raised an eyebrow. "But isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes." She nodded. "But I want to take it slow. Y'know build up the arousing." She gestured. But then Hans only smirked.

"Really? Your video said otherwise." He was talkie about the porno vid Anna made weeks ago. Anna blushed bright red of embarrassment.

"W-Well…" She stammered.

"Just face it, Anna. You want this. And you know it." He smirked. He resumed to remove her clothes. But Anna stopped him again.

"Hans, please." Anna calmly begged. "It's just too soon."

"Oh but, Anna." Hans smirked manically. "I always get what I want." He then got rough. He started to rip off her dress. Anna then started to panic.

"No! Hans please, stop!" She panicked. But he wasn't listening he was forcefully stripping her down. She struggled to get free and she did. But not with out having her dress completely ripped off and in pieces. All she was wearing now was a poky dotted bra and panties. Once she freed herself and instantly ran for the door.

"Ah playing hard to get I see! I like that!" He manically chuckled and ran after her.

Anna hid in the first place she could find. A closet. Luckily Hans did not see her go in. Hans slowly searched the hallways of doors.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." He sung and smirked. Anna covered her mouth from letting out any cry. Tears rolled down her face. She never felt so scared. She then got her phone out if her bag and called the first person she could think of. Her sister Elsa.

* * *

Back at home Elsa was in the kitchen putting away washed dished in their cupboards. She then heard the ringtone of her iPhone. She walked over and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"__E-Elsa?"_ Anna whispered. Elsa felt a chill down her spine.

"Anna? Are you okay?"

_"__E-Elsa. Hans he's trying to rape me."_ She whimpered. Elsa then went wide-eyed in horror.

"Anna! Baby where are you?" She frantically asked.

_"__In a closet hiding."_ Anna mumbled a whimper.

"Sweetie, try to stay safe as long as you can! I'm coming right now!" Elsa said. She was on the verge of tears.

_"__Please come. I'm scared."_ Anna said before they hung up. Elsa instantly grabbed her keys and raced to her car.

* * *

Outside Elsa ran over to her car and frantically got in. Kristoff was outside taking out the trash. He then notices Elsa in a panic.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Kristoff wondered in worry.

"It's Anna! Hans is trying to rape her!" Elsa explained. Kristoff went wide-eyed in shock.

"What!?" He said in shock. "Hang on! I'll come with you!" Elsa didn't argue as they piled in a drove off at full throttle.

* * *

At Jack's apartment Jack looked at all the contacts of Pitch's henchmen. He was on his computer looking up their numbers. Their numbers were enough to find their addresses. He then compiled their number, addresses, and profile pics together into a list.

"In chess the pawns go first." He said to himself. "Then I'll it's down to the king. Then finally…" He throws a knife behind him to a picture of Pitch Black. "… Checkmate."

Jack print out the list of his targets and goes over them. Memorizing them. But one picture in particular caught his attention. Hans South. Elsa explained during one of their lunch times that Anna was dating Hans. Then a bad feeling curled up in his gut.

"Oh shit." He mumbled. Then he heard the sound of his phone vibrating. He looked to see its Elsa calling. "Hello?" He answers.

_"__Jack! I need your help!"_ Elsa calls from the other end.

"What's wrong?"

_"__It's Anna! Hans is trying to rape her!"_ Jack went wide-eyed with rage.

"I got his address I'll down there as fast as I can!" He hung up and raced out the door.

* * *

Back in the closet Anna was really scared. He managed to barricade the closet door just for protection. She began to pray that Elsa would arrive in time. But her hopes are dashed as she hears the raddling of the door nob. Then a knock at the door.

"Little pigs, little pigs let me come in." Hans smirked. Anna just stared in horror. Crying tears of fear. "Not by the hair on you chinny chin chin?" Hans purred his lips. "Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in!" He kicks the door down, staring at the frightened little Anna. "Heeeeeeeeerrreeeeeee's Hansey!"

"NOOOO!" She screamed as Hans grabbed her by the wrist. "NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Hans covered her mouth with one hand, while he held her around her waist good and tight. Anna struggled to be free but Hans was just too strong. He dragged her to his room once again. He threw her on his bed roughly and locked the door.

"Now. Where were we?" He evilly smirked at her. Anna frantically backed a away but there was no where to go.

"No! Stay away!" She cried. But her plea fell on deaf ears. Hans grabbed her and removed her bra and panties. She was now completely naked. So many tears rolled down her face. Hans then took off his cloths. He was now completely naked and had a very long erected length. Anna stared in horror at what was about to come next. "No. Stop. Please." She pleaded. But Hans kept on smirking.

"Trust me baby. You'll love this." He then violently inserted his erected length into Anna's clitoris. She squealed in pain. "Wow. You're amazing babe." He chuckled as he began to move back and forth at a fast rapid rate. Anna wasn't enjoying this at all. She was whimpering in pain. At the same time regret came over her. She remembered how she would love a guy to have sex with her but now she realized that it was just too soon for this. She wanted to build up the arousing mood romantically. But instead it resulted in a quick rape. She cried with each movement Hans made. "Love it girl! Love it! Tell daddy how much you love it!" He devilishly smirked. Anna didn't answer. She wasn't enjoying it. She was being violated and it was painful. But just when it seemed Hans would reach his climax and impregnate Anna, he heard the sound of gunfire downstairs and people waling in panic. "W-What the hell?" Anna didn't know either. Then suddenly the door is busted open to reveal Jack, Elsa, and Kristoff. Kristoff was the one who busted the door down What they saw put them in shock and rage.

"What the FUCK-!?" Hans yelled in outraged. But Kristoff was more outraged then Hans was. Kristoff immediately charged at Hans nailing him to the wall. He glared at Hans with all his hate and rage.

"You bastard!" Kristoff hissed. "You better give me a good reason not to crush your skull in!" Hans just glared back. Elsa ran to my sister first.

"Anna!" She frantically hugged her close. She cried so much on my shoulder. Anna had never felt used and humiliated in her entire life.

"Elsa." She breathed and sniffed. "I'm sorry." Elsa felt the tears on my shoulders but it didn't matter. Anna was safe and that was all that mattered. She slowly stroked her and comforted her. Hans tried to fight back, but Kristoff punched him so hard in the stomach it caught him off guard. Hans once again tried to fight back but Kristoff once again pounded him a few more times. Quickly Kristoff punched him so hard it almost knocked him out, plus a black eye in the process. Jack stopped Kristoff and walked over to Hans.

"Hmph. Defeated completely naked. You're a joke." Jack snarled at him. He then turned to Kristoff and motioned him to go to Elsa and Anna. Krostoff walked over to them, while Jack picked up Hans and placed him on wooden chair. He handcuffed his hand and legs to the chair.

"Anna?" Kristoff whispered to her. Anna slowly turned to face him. "Are you okay?" Anna nodded and sniffed. Kristoff took off his hoodie and wrapped it around her completely naked body. She looked all over herself and back at Kristoff.

"T-Thank you." She whispered.

"Sure don't mention it." He smiled. Elsa smiled at the two, but then she turned to Jack who just finished cuffing Hans down to the chair.

"Get a cup of ice cold water." Jack said to Elsa. She nodded and walked off to the downstairs kitchen. The place was completely abandoned. Everyone didn't want to get caught in Jack's gunfire. Luckily there were no casualties… yet. Elsa came back with a big cup of water with ice cube.

"Here you go." She handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said sincerely. He then threw on Hans' face. He woke up breathing heavily.

"What the fuck!" He frantically looked around. Then he saw the bitter glaring of Jack. "Oh. You!" He snarled as if uninterested. Jack to another chair and sat across from him.

"Let's make this simple." Jack said, staring at Hans with hate.

"Is this supposed to be an interrogation?" Hans smirked.

"No shit, dumbass." Jack snarled at him. "I know you work for Pitch Black." Just saying that made everyone go wide-eyed in shock.

"He works for Pitch?" Elsa said in shock.

"Yeah. I got a list." He handed over the file he made. Elsa flipped through it and saw it was true. "Now then I'll make this simple. I know someone must have paid you to do this. I can see it in your eyes. I want to know who."

"You'll get nothing from me. "He smirked. "I'm too strong for you."

"Says the guy who's completely naked and got his ass whooped by someone the same size as him." Jack smirked back. Hans glared back at him.

"It doesn't matter. Like I said, I won't talk because I'm stronger than any of you." His pride was too over flatted.

"Oh really?" Jack smirked. Then he fired his gun at Hans' genitals. Blood splashed all over the floor and Hans screamed in painful agony. Anna and Elsa screamed for one second. They were all shocked.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hans screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"HOLY SHIT!" Kristoff shouted. "HOLY SHIT! YOU BLEW OFF HIS DICK AND BALLS!"

"I'm just glad it wasn't yours." Jack joked.

"Point taken." He said warily.

"YOU SHOT MY DICK!" Hans continued to scream.

"Now, how about you start answering my questions?"

"ALL RIGHT! All right! I'll tell you! I was paid to set a two fold trap to ensure your death." He explained, breathing heavily. "We both give ourselves distraction with a women or tow to satisfy our desires, while HE takes you out."

"Who?" Jack demanded.

"Gaston." Elsa immediately went wide-eyed with shock. She flipped through the files and found a file pic of him.

"Oh my god." She whispered. "It's true." She then thought it over and figured it out. "Belle! She might be in trouble!"

"A simple plan for simple minds." Jack smirked. "I'd say this plan just went down the shitter." Jack then pointed his gun at Hans' face. Hans went wide-eyed in horror.

"W-Wait a minute please!" He pleaded for his life.

"You've given me enough information I needed." Jack stared at him with a cold look of hate.

"Please don't kill me! Please!" Hans begged as tears rolled down his face.

"Now you know what it feels like. To be the victim. To be tide down against your will. To have your life threated. An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. And a life for a life." And with that Jack fired several shots at Hans. He was now dead. Now all was quiet.

"Come on, let's get of here." He said putting his gun away.

"O-okay." Anna nodded. We stood her up but she stammered so many times. "I… I can't walk. My legs are too tired." She sniffed. Possibly from the painful intercourse.

"Here." Kristoff took her and carried her bridal style. "I'll carry you." He said. Anna was wide-eyed awe. She leaned against his chest. It was warm.

* * *

Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna got outside and to her car. Elsa then noticed Jack wasn't with them.

"Where's Jack?" She asked.

"There he is." Kristoff pointed. Still carrying Anna. Jack walked away from the house. But then he stopped and fired a few rounds at the house making it explode in fire. Everyone stood in shock.

"What did you do?" Elsa asked.

"Gas." That's all he said. "Justice through Vengeance."

* * *

**Chapter 9 Complete! Holy shit! This was intense. Anna almost got raped! But our heroes saved the day-er night! Well at least that scumbag Hans is behind bar-Oh, right he's dead… well um… Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

**NOTE: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen! Both movies go to their respective company creators.**

**WARNING: Rated M for violence, gore, language, and sexual smut. If you find this insulting or disgusting please leave NOW! You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Night gone right**

On the same night Hans got shot and _fried_, Belle and Adam were in their usual tutoring lessons. The library was closed for the night so they have the place all to themselves. They were in a small study room in the back. It was cozy with a table and four chairs, a lounge couch, a little bookshelf, and a flat screen on the wall. As of this moment Adam was excelling in his studies.

"Is this right?" Adam handed Belle a sheet of paper back to her. Belle took it and examined it carefully.

"Yes! It is!" She smiled widely at him. "You're doing excellent, Adam!" She said sincerely. Adam weakly smiled and blushed. "You're excelling really steady and fast. I'm really proud of you." She smiled.

"T-Thank you." He nodded.

"Hmm? What's the matter, Adam?" Belle wondered. "You seem like something's bothering you."

"Well… nothing really serious." He explained. "Just a little feeling in my gut."

"Oh my! Are you okay? Are you sick?" Belle stood up and put his hand on his forehead. "We're you sick all this time?" This was making Adam blush even further. "Hmm. You have a fever. Stomach problems?"

"N-No!" He panicked and got up.

"Adam what's wrong?" Belle looked at him nervously. There was a moment of silence between them. "I'm your psychiatrist too, you know. So if you have any problems please just tell me and I'll help you." She offered. Finally Adam sighed and gave in.

"To be honest I have been developing a certain feeling. Ever since you took me in under your family's roof, gave me a good education, and helped me with my anger issues, I;ve been developing a comfortable but painful feeling." Adam explained.

"I think I might know what you are talking about, but I need you to try and be more specific so I can deduce the answer." Belle explained.

"I'm… I'm not sure that I should say it…" Adam timidly looked at the floor.

"If you keep it in, it'll only hurt you more." Belle said. "Just let it out. Tell me."

"Alright, fine! I'm in love with you!" Adam blurted out. Belle gasped as she went wide-eyed in shock. Adam had confessed something she didn't expect him to say. There was another awkward silence between them. Belle was completely speechless. "I'm… I'm sorry…" He said. "If it bothers you I'll just leave." And with that Adam stormed out the door. Belle looked back to him as he left. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as she saw him leave.

* * *

Jack and Elsa we're in the car racing to library on full speed just like they we're racing off to Hans' house. They knew two people were gonna be targeted by Gaston.

"Oh, I hope Belle and Adam are alright." Elsa frantically said.

"Relax. At this speed we'll reach the library in no time." Jack said while driving.

* * *

Adam was walking outside on the sidewalk from the library. He felt like a total idiot and he knew Belle would never fall for him, now she wouldn't want to talk to him anymore. But then…

"Adam!" Called a familiar voice. He slowly turns to see Belle running out of the library and to him. "Adam, please wait?" She called out. So he did. When she caught up to him she stared directly at him with worry. "Is… is this true?"

"W-What?" Adam said confused.

"Is what you said true? Do you love me?" She frantically asked.

"It's true." He said looking at the sidewalk. He was too ashamed to look at her. But then something unexpected happened. Belle cupped his cheeks and pressed her lips against his. This took him by surprise, he went wide-eyed in shock. After awhile she slowly broke off and looked at him. Tears rolling down her eyes but she was smiling at his dumbfound awed face.

"I'm really happy." She smiled. "Because I love you too."

"Y-You do?"

"Yes." She smiled and nodded with tears rolling down her face. The two look at each other for a second then both kiss passionately again. They we're enjoying their little moment together. Then all of a sudden thunder sounded in the distance, then a flash down pour. Rain was heavily pouring down as they were both completely soaked. Belle laughed hysterically. So did Adam.

"Come on. Let's go back in side." She smiled as she guided him back inside the library. However little did they know that they were being watched by a jealous evil Elvis who saw the whole thing in his car. He glared at the two with hate and rage.

"She. Is. Mine!" He snarled.

* * *

Back inside the library Belle lead Adam back into the small room. They we're both still laughing and soaked to the bone.

"Guess we better hang our clothes to dry." Belle smiled.

"Yeah." Adam nodded. "Do you have any spare clothes around." Belle went a little wide-eyed.

"Oh! Um, no." She quivered. Both stood dumbfounded a little. Belle didn't predict this sort of thing. She didn't know what to do next.

"W-Well we can't just stand here in our wet clothes. We might get sick." Adam stammered and blushed.

"Y-Yeah." Belle blushed and nodded. "I suppose you're right. I'll turn up the thermostat." Belle went over and set the thermostat to high. Both didn't look at each other as they both began to strip down.

Belle removed her suit, unbuttoned her shirt, took off her shoes, brought down her stockings, even her bra and panties were all soaked, so she took them off. Adam took off his jacket, his shirt, jeans, socks and shoes, and off course his underwear. Both were now completely naked. They placed their clothes on the radiator to dry. Neither of them looking at each other. However Belle slowly looked at Adam. She could see he wasn't looking, but then she began to exam her first boyfriend. He was build pretty well, six pack and abs, everything. Then what caught her site was Adams scrotum. It wasn't erected, but it sure was big and long. She felt her body heating up, either from the radiator or her hormones were acting up. Either way, her heart rate was beating fast.

"A-Adam?" She finally spoke.

"Y-Yes." He said still not looking.

"Turn and face me."

"Huh?" He blushed bright red. "But that would be rude."

"It's okay. Look at me, please." She begged. Adam slowly turned to face her. The instant he laid eyes on her they were stuck. He blushed bright red seeing her slim naked body. His heart rate started to pick up fast. He examined her features. He slim shape of her body, the size of her breasts. He could keep his eyes off her. Belle slowly wrapped both arms around his neck and brought him closer for a kiss. The two kissed each other passionately while their bare bodies rubbed against each other. This caused Adams scrotum to erect long and hard. It rubbed under against Belle's clitoris. She let out a small moan. Adam quickly broke off in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry!" He panicked. But Belle placed a finger on his lips.

"t's okay. Because I love you." She whispered to him. She then kissed his chest and moved down to his six pack stomach. Then she held Adam's erected length her hand as she kneeled down to her knees. She stroked his erection with her small delicate hand. Adam let out a small groan. Belle then moved on to licking his erection, Adam still letting out small groans. It won't long until she placed his erection in her mouth. She moved back and forth, while sucking on it. Adam let out another groan only a little clearer. She continued to slowly suck on is erection with great pleasure. Her other hand fiddling with his sack. Adam couldn't contain the amount of pleasurable groans. She then started to pick up the pace in her sucking. After awhile she broke off to catch her breathe. "Wow. Your cock is so deliciously huge." She smiled.

"W-Well… your boobs and tits are gorgeous." He smiled, a little embarrassed. "C-can I… touch them?"

"Yes." She nodded. Adam slowly grasped her breasts genially. He stroked them with his big strong, but gentle hands. Belle let out a small moan. But Adam then squeezed her breasts, but softly.

"Wow." He whispered. "They're so… soft."

"I'm glad you like them." She giggled. Adam then placed his erected length between them and began to move slowly. "Do you like my breasts rubbing against your big long juicy cock?" She cooed.

"Oh yeah…" He said as he kept movie back and forth against her breasts. He then started to pick up the pace as Belle let out a moan that was a little loud. Adam them stopped to catch his breathe. Belle then stood up and walked over to the couch. She bent down putting her hand on the couch, standing up on all fours.

"Go ahead. Put it in." She cooed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"O-Okay." He went over to her and held on her buttocks. He then took his erected length and inserted it into her clitoris. Belle let out a loud moan of pleasure. Adam then moved back and forth slowly. "Wow! Your pussy is so good and tight!" Adam groaned.

"And your cock is so long, big, and hard!" She moaned. "Oh! Adam I love your cock!" Adam then started to pick up his pace. This causes Belle to moan for frequently and loudly. "Oh my god! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me good!" She begged a moan. Adam aimed to please. He was moving at a fast pace.

"Oh god! I think… I'm gonna cum!" Adam groaned.

"No! Not yet!" Belle begged as she stopped Adam what he was doing. Both broke off and Belle quickly changed positions. She sat on the couch holding her legs up and spreading them out to show her clitoris again. "Do it like this. Please." She begged.

"Yeah." Adam nodded. The two were now close and facing each other. Adam once again takes his erected length and inserted it into her clitoris. Belle let out a loud moan of pleasure. Adam then moved back and forth slowly. Then Adam starts to pick up the pace and go faster. Belle was moaning so loudly and so much. "You fell bad about this?"

"No I don't." She breathed.

"Okay. Just checking." He smiled. And Belle weakly laughed but smiled widely and the same time. Adam continued to move back and forth at a fast pace.

"Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" She begged. Which was exactly what he was doing. After awhile of fast intercourse and loud moans of pleasure, Adam was getting to his climax.

"Oh god! Here it comes! I'm gonna cum!" He bellowed.

"Do it, Adam! Cum inside of me! Please!" She begged. Then with one thrust and a loud groan from Adam, Belle felt his climatic release inside of her clitoris as she squealed a moan of pleasure. After a while the two began breathing heavily. They were so exhausted yet never felt comfortable at the same time before.

The two the repositioned themselves on the couch. Adam lay against the seat, while Belle lay against his bare chest, with his arm holding her delicately. The two lay together on the couch, snuggling and cuddling together. The rain finally let up, but they weren't paying attention, they were too focused on each other.

"You were amazing Adam." Belle whispered to him. "You truly are a 'Beast'." She joked an innuendo.

"So were pretty spectacular yourself." He smiled back at her. "But… wouldn't your father be angry with this?" He smirked. Belle just giggled.

"Oh don't worry about him." She smirked. "Let's just enjoy the moment together."

"Yeah." He nodded. Besides, Belle's father was asleep at home anyway. So you can imagine that he could tell Belle had a busy schedule.

"Adam?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." She cooed and smiled.

"I love you too." He smiled back. Belle rests her head on his bare chest. The two finally drifted off to sleep. They didn't have a blanket with them, but they didn't need one because the heat was on.

* * *

However little did they now that Geston had watched the whole thing from a spy cam. Just seeing those two cuddling and snuggling together, naked even, got under his skin. He was boiling with jealously, hate, and rage. He viewed Belle as a prize, a trophy. And now that "prize" has found someone else. He wasn't going to stand for this.

"You Beast!" He hissed. "No body takes my beloved Belle and keeps her all to himself! You just dug your own grave little shit!" He grabbed his gun and began to walk to the library.

* * *

**Chapter 10 Complete! Well I think it's about time those two got together. Am I right? OH SHIT I FORGOT! GASTON IS GONNA KILL HIM! HURRY ELSA AND JACK! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


End file.
